Lela of Bast
by elvinqueen
Summary: Ella is never unmasked at the ball. Char still believes she is Lela. After an emotional farewell he decides to go to Bast to make her his bride. What does he find when he goes to Bast? And what will become of Ella?
1. The Ball

This is my first fan fiction so I hope it's good! Ok, let's pretend Ella wasn't unmasked at the last ball. Char still thinks she's Lela from Bast. This story starts at the end of the third ball, I hope you like my twist!  
  
*******Ella*******  
  
TELL HIM! My heart screamed at me. As he held me in his arms for the last dance a battle raged in my head. It shouldn't have been this way. He wasn't supposed to dance with me. The song ended suddenly and Char and I stood frozen, knowing that our farewell was near.  
  
"You'll be returning to Bast then?" He asked, still frozen, holding me as everyone else began to leave.  
  
"Yes. I'll be leaving tonight. Once I've gathered my things," I replied, I didn't want him to offer to see me in the morning.  
  
My head seemed to have won the battle but my heart still ached. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. He saved me by pulling me close and hugging me. I took advantage of this and wiped my eyes. I pulled away.  
  
"My.my escort is probably waiting for me at the inn. I'm walking back tonight. I should have already left," I said, my heart breaking all over again.  
  
"It isn't safe for a young maiden to be roaming the streets at night. Let me take you in one of my carriages," an order.  
  
He held his arm out for me. I took it sadly and we walked outside. He signaled to someone and a moment later a carriage arrived in front of us. He helped me inside and then sat down next to me. We didn't say anything. His hand slid slowly to mine. He held it gently. A tear streaked down my face.  
  
"What is the matter Lady Lela?" he asked, pulling a handkerchief from his tunic.  
  
"I shall miss Frell terribly," I lied.  
  
He wiped the tears off of my face, "I shall miss you terribly."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed me. It was sweet and terrible at the same time. I had been longing for his kiss for ages! But he was not kissing me, he was not kissing Ella, he was kissing Lela of Bast. He no longer loved me. I tried to pull away from him but I couldn't. It was too painful. Finally the carriage stopped and he slid out to open the door for me.  
  
"May I visit you in Bast?" he asked.  
  
"Oh highness," the tears streamed down my face, I got choked up.  
  
"Farewell, Lady Lela. Until we meet again," he said, climbing back into the carriage and waving.  
  
As soon as the carriage was out of sight I sat down and bawled. I never should have gone to the ball! He was now in love with a person that didn't exist. I stood and began walking home. The inn was closer to Madame Olga's manor than the palace so I arrived there quickly. I crept into the kitchen and looked around. Mandy wasn't in there so I waited. It didn't take long.  
  
She ran into the kitchen and sighed when she saw me, "Oh there you are. Change into these clothes immediately. I've told Hattie and Mum Olga you are in bed with a terribly high fever."  
  
I changed, still crying, and she hid my dress and jewelry in her drawer. She looked out the kitchen door. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Mandy looked at me.  
  
"Well maybe just this once. It isn't really big magic. Hold my hand," I obeyed and she blinked.  
  
We were in my room and there was a bowl of hot soup waiting for me. I climbed into my bed and Mandy sat next to me, stroking my hair. I finished the soup and stopped crying. I sighed. I knew what she would say next.  
  
"All right dear. Tell me everything," an order.  
  
After my story she sighed and hugged me, "You did the right thing."  
  
"Then how come I feel so terrible?" I asked, wiping my eyes.  
  
"Because you followed your head, not your heart. Although I think that in your heart you know this is the right thing to do. I'd better go back to my room. Goodnight Ella."  
  
When she was gone I grabbed my book. 'Please show me what Char is thinking!' I opened to the middle. There was a picture of Char holding his head in confusion. On the following pages were three journal entries. Queen Daria's was first.  
  
'I think my dear Charmont may have found the love of his life. He's quite taken by this Lela of Bast. She seems like a wonderful woman. I shall sleep peacefully tonight knowing the future of Kyrria is in safe hands.'  
  
It went on about a spat some courtiers were having that day. Hattie's entry was next.  
  
'I'm afrade Prince Charmont is in love with Lady Lela of Bast. He gave her a ryde hum in his karrage! I will do wutevr it takes to stop him frum marrying her. Evn if I must go to Bast to stop him, I will. If I marry him Ella will be forevr distrat.'  
  
The third journal entry was Char's. My heart fluttered as I read it.  
  
'I'm so confused. I know Ella is a wretched rich woman now but part of my heart still belongs to her. I love her. But I also love Lela. And Lela is not married and she is not a wretched rich woman. If I cannot have Ella I must have Lela. I have already been granted permission to visit Bast next week. I will find Lela and make her my wife.'  
  
I closed the book. I couldn't read on. What would happen when he arrived in Bast and realized there was no Lela and that carriages weren't orange? What would he do? What would he think? I opened my book again to finish reading his journal entry but it was gone. Replaced by a picture of a girl about my age reading a book. Her hair was about my length and the same color. I looked for the story that went along with her but there was none. Confused I set the book down and went to sleep. 


	2. Lela of Bast

*******Lela*******  
  
The door swung open and Aunt Lily burst inside. She looked out of breath and she nearly collapsed on the chair across from Mother and me. It took her a moment to regain her composure and then she turned to us. She gasped.  
  
"Lela! What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I live here," I said, looking at Mother to see if she knew what was going on, she shrugged.  
  
"How did you get home before me? I left right after I heard the news! Why didn't you tell me you were going? We could have gone together! I tried to corner you of course. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't want to interrupt you and the prince. He's quite taken with you, you know. I heard it the morning after the ball. He's coming here to Bast to make you his bride!" she said, jumping in excitement.  
  
I froze. The wool I had been carding fell out of my hands. What was she talking about? Aunt Lily is a terrible gossip and she was known to add to stories but the prince wanting to marry me?  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Mother asked.  
  
"You mean Lela hasn't told you? She danced with Prince Charmont the whole of the three balls!"  
  
"But I didn't go to the balls," I said.  
  
She stared at me, "What do you mean? I saw you. You were wearing that mask the entire time. You danced with the prince. Didn't you?"  
  
"Lela has been here at home for the last nine days. She didn't go to Frell."  
  
"But Prince Charmont is coming here in a week to ask you to be his bride! Lela, you were born into a poor family. This could be the answer to all our problems!" Aunt Lily cried.  
  
I could see the greed in Mother's eyes, "Yes dear. When the prince comes you mustn't let him know you weren't there. Lily, tell us everything. We only have a week to make Lela the girl the prince danced with."  
  
"But I don't know if I want to marry the prince!" I said.  
  
"Oh honestly Lela! Do this for your family!" Mother cried, "So what happened, Lily?"  
  
"Well first she, I mean you, arrived in an orange carriage." 


	3. Hattie's Wig

*******Ella*******  
  
"Ella! Come here!" Hattie ordered.  
  
I waited as long as I could, hoping Mandy would return to the kitchen and give the counter order but she didn't. I left the kitchen and the symptoms stopped. I went up to Hattie's room where she was sitting at her dressing table.  
  
"It's so nice to have you feeling better. I'm going out in an hour and I need you to style my hair. Do good and don't pull very hard," she commanded.  
  
I smiled; she didn't want me to pull hard because I might pull off her wig. I began combing her hair. Any moment she would tell me the real reason for my presence. I waited. Finally she opened her large mouth.  
  
"Charmont, he asked me not to refer to him so formally," I knew this wasn't true or he would've told her to call him Char, she continued, "is going to Bast to propose to Lady Lela."  
  
I knew this from his journal entry two days previous but I decided to humor her, "Who is this Lady Lela?"  
  
"She's this skinny little wench from Bast. She and Charmont danced almost the entirety of the three balls!"  
  
"Is she beautiful?" I asked, as if I didn't want her to be more beautiful than me.  
  
Hattie smiled an evil smile, "She's absolutely gorgeous. She has beautiful brown hair and she's ever so graceful. Not as beautiful as me of course but it isn't hard to see why Charmont was infatuated with her."  
  
I pretended to be hurt. Hattie went on to tell me about the third ball for the eighth time. I didn't listen. I was thinking about Char. What would he do when he discovered that Lela didn't exist? Would he figure out what I had done? Finally Hattie dismissed me and I returned to help Mandy in the kitchen. 


	4. Broken Dishes, Small Magic and a Replace...

*******Lela*******  
  
Mother brushed my hair and Aunt Lily fussed with my dress. I held in a sigh. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with this plan. Obviously the person who had impersonated me had wanted this to happen. Maybe they were going to come out and prove I was lying to the prince! Had I been framed? No. Of course not, I was being paranoid. But what if I didn't like Prince Charmont? I had been told of his humor and feared he would find my lack-of suspicious.  
"All right Lela, it's time to go. Remember, you're doing this for your family," Mother began walking out the door.  
I sighed and followed her, Aunt Lily at my heels. We walked down to the market and pretended to go about our business as usual. A moment later we heard trumpets. This would be a big affair, obviously, the prince asking me to marry him. I got nervous again. I had to bite my tongue to keep from fainting. I saw horses and a carriage. Many people dropped to the ground bowing. Others just pointed in awe.  
"Look LELA!" Aunt Lily cried, saying my name louder than she had to, "It's Prince Charmont!"  
It worked. The prince looked out the window of his carriage at me and ordered the procession to halt. He jumped out and ran over to us. He was smiling widely. I smiled back meekly.  
"Good morning your highness," I said, bowing my head.  
"Lela. I finally get to see the beautiful face of the masked dancer. You look a lot like. someone I knew. I thought it would be much harder to find you! And please, call me Char!" he said as if he had told me that before.  
"I'm sorry, Char. I guess I forgot."  
He grinned, "It's wonderful to see you again. And who is this?"  
He was referring to Aunt Lily who had pushed her way into his view, "Char, this is my Aunt Lily and this is my mother, Lela the first."  
After they passed around their 'pleasure to meet you's Char turned to me, "I have come to Bast to ask you," Aunt Lily gasped, a shiver ran down my spine, "to join me in Frell."  
"Excuse me?" Mother asked as if she had not heard correctly.  
"I wish for Ella to spend a week with my family in Frell Castle. Is this all right with you?"  
"Of.of course it is," she smiled.  
"If you wish to go with her." Char suggested.  
I gave her a quick look and she replied, "Oh no! I have.things to do here. No she should go by herself. All by herself," she added, nudging Aunt Lily who was about to offer to join me.  
"I will be staying in Bast for the night. If you would be so kind as to show me around."  
"Of course, your-Char. It would be an honor. Mother, may I leave you and Aunt Lily to do the rest of the shopping?"  
"Yes dear. Enjoy yourself," Mother said.  
"Shall we?" Char held his arm out for me and I took it hesitantly.  
"Captain Larong, please find an inn and settle your men there. I'll meet you later tonight."  
"What would you like to see?" I asked, once we were away from the market.  
"How about your home?" he suggested cheerfully.  
"M.my.my home? Well it's a little, um, I can take around our acreage, sure," we were mere farmhands. We worked for a very rich family who owned a lot of land.  
"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Actually, to tell you the truth, I didn't expect to see you at all," I said, molding into character.  
"Really? I'm a man of my word. Besides, you're not like anyone I've met.well. never mind," he said, brushing it aside as he had done when we first met.  
"Who was she?" I asked cautiously, "The one who looks and acts like me."  
"I don't really want to talk about it now. Are these your cows?" he asked, all of a sudden amused.  
Who was she? What had happened to her? What had happened to him? Questions flooded my mind. Who was this woman who had hurt him? I was determined to find out. 


	5. Broken Dishes, Small Magic and a Replace...

*******Ella*******  
  
"Charmont will be arriving home in two days. We must have him over for dinner," Mum Olga purred between bites.  
"But Mama! Haven't you heard? He's bringing that skinny little brat, Lela, back with him!" Hattie cried, spitting bits of her dinner across the table.  
The tray I had been carrying fell out of my hands and crashed to the floor. Broken dishes littered the rug. It took me a moment to gather myself again. I closed my mouth, which I realized had been opened.  
"What in the name of Kyrria?" Mandy cried, running out of the kitchen.  
"How did you manage that?" Mum Olga asked menacingly.  
"I'm sorry I.I tripped," I lied.  
"That'll cost you dearly. Wash the floors and the windows before retiring to your bed!" Mum Olga ordered.  
"Yes ma'am," I said sadly.  
"Here Lady, I'll help you clean up," Mandy offered.  
She stooped down on her hands and knees and I thought I saw all of the glass under the table jump into her pocket. We picked up all the pieces and food. Once we were back in the kitchen Mandy held out the tray and all the glass reassembled itself into the plates they had been moments before. All of the food returned to the dishes as good as new. Mandy set the tray down and I reached for it.  
"Don't take it yet, it'll take me longer than that to remake all this food," she winked at me.  
"Mandy, there is someone in Bast named Lela. She's coming back to Frell with Char! Do you know what that means? He's proposed to her!" I cried.  
"It doesn't mean that and you know it. Besides, Hattie's sources aren't always accurate. Don't make assumptions until you see Char and Lela arriving to Frell. Look at you; you're exhausted. Don't wash the windows and floors tonight," she said the counter command, "I'll do it tonight. Here, take this in to them."  
"I don't want you to have to stay up and clean, Mandy. I can do it," I said, fighting the curse.  
"I'll do it my way. Go now."  
I couldn't fight any longer. I stepped toward the dining hall and the symptoms stopped. I brought the tray back to them and they gobbled everything down. I went back into the kitchen and Mandy sent me to bed. I went reluctantly. When I was in bed I pulled the magic book out from under my pillow. It felt heavy tonight.  
The first thing in the book was a journal entry in a handwriting I didn't recognize.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I was expecting the prince, I mean Char, to propose today  
but instead he just invited me to the castle to stay with  
him. That's fine with me. I don't know if I want to marry  
him. It was all Mother and Aunt Lily's idea and I don't  
like it. I am intrigued though. Who is this woman who  
hurt him? I hope in this next week I will find out and  
maybe I'll fall in love with him. Maybe.  
  
Lela  
  
Just as I finished reading, Mandy entered the room, I showed her the book and cried, "She's an imposter! How dare she lie to Char! How dare she steal him from me!" I gasped, "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
Mandy sighed and sat down next to me, "Oh Lady. Are you upset that Char might find someone to replace you?"  
"Well, kind of."  
"So are you upset because she might replace you?"  
"No! Well I mean, that's part of the reason, but I just don't want Char to think he's in love when he really isn't. I mean the Lela he thinks he's in love with isn't the real Lela. She's a liar."  
"I understand, Lady. Char's a smart man; he'll figure it out. And if he does fall in love with her let us trust that she'll confess. Goodnight Lady," she kissed my forehead and left.  
I said it over and over again in my head: Replaced. 


	6. The Ogre Tamer

*******Lela*******  
  
The day we arrived back to Frell I was greated by Queen Daria and King Gerald. They seemed very happy to see me. After a lovely lunch Char showed me to my room and I slept. The journey had been tiring and the bed was so soft. The next morning I woke up to find a maid in my room. She was laying out some clothes for me.  
"What are those for?" I asked.  
"When Queen Daria saw 'at you 'ad brought wif you she ordered a new wardrobe fer you, miss," she said in a thick Jenn accent.  
I smiled warmly at her, "Thank you. I think I'll go with the. blue dress."  
The dress was made from dark blue velvet. It was covered in little diamonds that looked like stars. There were lots near the bottom of the dress and they thinned as they got higher. The dress was beautiful. I thanked the maid.  
"'Twas my pleasure Miss. 'Is 'ighness would like to meet with you for lunch after he resolves some business. Would you be wantin' a' escort to the dinin' 'all?" she asked.  
"Uh, no thank you. I'll go by myself. Good day," I left my room and went down to the dining hall.  
I stopped to admire a tapestry. It was a picture of a girl surrounded by a pack of ogres. The ogres were taking ropes off of themselves. There were nights off to one side. One of the knights was wearing a crown and I wondered if it was Char. There were little forks around the outside of the picture. The little plaque on the bottom of the frame said 'The Ogre Tamer.'  
"Do you like this?" someone from behind me asked.  
I jumped, "Oh Char, it's you. Yes, it's lovely. Is that you?"  
"Yes it is," he said humbly.  
"Did you save her?" I asked.  
He chuckled, "Not at all. She saved herself. She's very good with accents and she oiled her voice to be as persuasive as the ogres. She got them to tie themselves up. That's what they're doing. When she got there the ogres were sleeping and she was escaping. We called her the ogre tamer."  
"She was the one, wasn't she? She was the one who I remind you of. What happened to her?"  
"She got married to an old rich lord. Now she sits amongst her jewels waiting for him to die so she can collect his estate," he said, his face looked as if he had just eaten something gross.  
I decided to press my luck, "Did you.love her?"  
He turned away from the tapestry and began walking down the hall, I followed, "I loved the woman she pretended to be. The real woman turned out to be so different than I thought. I often wonder if she's happy."  
After a moment of silence I asked, "Do you think it's terrible to marry someone you do not love?"  
"If they love you and you are happy then I see nothing wrong. But if you are just marrying them for money then I think you deserve unhappiness."  
I sighed guiltily, "Char I have to be honest with you. I. love it here."  
I truly had planned to tell him the truth. I really had but just as I was about to he slipped his hand in mine. I looked up at him. He was smiling slightly. I smiled as well. My insides were collapsing in guilt.  
"Tonight I have been invited to have dinner with a family in the court. Unfortunately they have specifically not invited you. If you'd like an escort to show you around."  
"No! I'll probably just stay in my room and read a book. Thank you anyway."  
At home I would run through the orchards and pastures by myself and I intended to do the same here while Char was gone. 


	7. Running Free

*******Ella*******  
  
"ELLA!!!!!!!!!!" Hattie screamed.  
I rolled my eyes and ran up to her room. She was attempting to button up a dress that was three sizes too small. I rolled my eyes again and went over to help her. If only I were a faerie I could make the dress bigger.  
"Ella, when.Char comes..I.order you.to leave.the house.until.he goes.home," she said between my tugs.  
"Okay!" I cried as I gave one last tug to her corset and then buttoned her dress.  
I didn't need to be ordered. I was planning on leaving. There was absolutely no way I was going to spend time with Char ever again. Especially as Ella. I waited outside until the carriage appeared and then I ran. I ran as far and as fast as I could. I ran to the old palace. I needed to make a wish on the candelabra trees. As I entered the grove I thought I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to look but kept running. I slammed into something and fell to the ground on top of it.  
  
*******Lela*******  
  
After Char left I changed into a very loose gown and went outside. When I was sure no one was watching I started running. It was a beautiful day and my heart soared to be running free again. I ran into a grove of candelabra trees. They were beautiful. I stood there, hugging myself for a while. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and smiled. It smelled so wonderful! I heard a noise in front of me but before I could open my eyes it slammed into me. I fell to the ground beneath it.  
  
* * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So who do you think they ran into? The next chapter will be really good. Unfortunately for you this is the last chapter I'm going to submit before I leave. You'll have for days to ponder on what's about to happen while I hike through the mountains dresses like a pioneer. Keep reviewing and to everyone who has reviewed, THANKS! 


	8. When Enemies Meet

*******Ella*******  
  
I sat up and stared into the face of me. Other than her nose being smaller, her eyes bigger and her eyelashes longer we could have passed off as twins. We stared at each other for a moment and then something clicked in both of our heads.  
"You!" We both cried.  
"How do you know me?" I asked.  
"You are the ogre tamer," she said in shock.  
"What?"  
"I saw you on the tapestry and Char told me you were the ogre tamer. You married the rich man. Are you happy?" she asked abruptly.  
"What? What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Char wonders whether or not you are happy," she explained, "Tell me, are you happy?"  
It was an order, "No. I am miserable."  
"I must know; why did you marry that man? Did you honestly marry him for his money alone?"  
"No. He is a good man," it was so hard to keep up the lie.  
"Then why are you miserable?" she asked.  
"It is rude to ask so many questions!" I said, trying to think up a good excuse.  
She looked hurt, "I am not forcing you to answer. But why can't you just-just tell me!"  
I sighed, "I am miserable because I have to lie to Char about being married so that he will not marry me even though all I want in the world is for Char to be mine, and noe Char is going to marry you and life is just difficult for me."  
"You are not married? Why are you lying to Char about it?"  
"Because, I have my reasons now you must promise not to tell anyone or things could go very wrong in Kyria. Promise!" I begged, the curse had made me say too much.  
"I promise. But now he's going to put me in the difficult position of refusing him."  
"Oh no you cannot!" I cried, "He loves you! You cannot hurt him like I did."  
"But I do not love him, and he does not love me! He loves you. I know he does. If it werent for family honor I would tell him the truth. Do you promise you will not tell?" I nodded, "I did not go to the balls. The first time I met Char was in Bast when he came to get me. My mother convinced me it was my duty to my family to marry him. I feel terrible."  
"You should tell him. He is a good man, he will understand. And who knows, he is probably falling madly in love with you."  
We sat in silence for a while and then she said, "You should come back to the palace with me. You can talk things over with him. I dont see any reason why you two cannot be friends."  
My stomach did a back flip. Friends. We could not even be friends. He'd soon find out I'm not married and I could still be used against him. I felt a tear begin to form in my eye. I blinked it away but knew it would return.  
"No I do not think I want to bother you two. Maybe after you- I had best be going. I am sure dinner is ready. It was nice to meet you Lela. I wish you the best of luck with Char."  
She sighed, "Goodbye Ogre Tamer. Please do not forget what I have told you."  
I turned and ran back toward the manor. The curse would not let me get too close so I just climbed a tree in the neighboring yard and waited. The tears flowed freely. After about an hour I saw Char and Hattie. She was holding his arm and walking him out to his carriage. I could see she was talking his ears off.  
"Oh Char, my love, will you ever be mine?" I whispered.  
He snapped his head as if he had heard and looked up at the tree. I sat back and hoped I had blended with the branches. He shook his head and stepped into his carriage. Hattie waved goodbye. I climbed down the tree and went into the kitchen to help Mandy clean up. 


	9. Confessions

*******Lela*******  
  
A butler entered my room later that night, "His highness, Prince Charmont wishes your company on the grounds."  
"Please tell him I will join him in a moment," I replied.  
When the butler had left I changed into a different dress. It was lavender with embroidered flowers along the bottom and sleeves. I looked at myself in the mirror. I would tell him now. I wouldn't let him woo me. I had to do it. I left my room and made for the grand entrance.  
Char smiled at me as I approached, "Lela, how nice to see you."  
"How was your dinner?" I asked.  
"Dreadful. Madame Olga and her daughter Hattie are simply wretched. I've come to like Miss Olive though, she's a rather amusing simpleton. But let us not discuss it further."  
"Whatever you wish, Char, I simply asked out of politeness. Now there is something I have to tell you."  
"And I have something to tell you too. Just a moment," he led me to the old palace. We went inside and I followed him up to a high tower.  
"Char I really need to tell you this," I said, almost ready to scream the truth at him.  
"Let me go first, please. Ever since we met at the ball I have loved you. I have loved everything about you. I know we have not really had that much time together since the balls but I fell in love with you at the balls so I don't need to know anything else to know that you are the one for me. Lela I love you with all my heart. Please be my bride," he knelt and held a diamond ring out to me.  
I had been crying since the beginning of his little speech. I wiped the tears from my eyes, "No Char, you do not love me with all your heart. You do not love me at all. I'm not who you think. I am Lela, yes, but I am the daughter of a poor farmer and seamstress. We are farmhands in the city of Bast. I was not at any of your royal balls, my Aunt Lily was. She and my mother forced me to pretend I was the Lela you danced with. Family honor and duty is very important in Bast. I didn't want to do this. I am sorry. I cannot marry you, you are in love with the masked dancer and I am not her."  
"What do you mean you are not her? You look just like her! You live in Bast! How could you not be her!" he cried.  
"Char, I am sorry, I should not have led you on like this. It was terrible of me to toy with your heart. I am sorry."  
"Leave me. Pack your bags. I will have Sir Stephan escort you to Bast in the morning."  
"Yes your highness. Farewell." I left the tower and went back to my room. I threw myself on the bed and cried. What had I done? Char was a good friend and I had ruined it. He had right to be upset, and he was justified if he never wanted to see me again. I just wished there was something I could do to make it up to him. But there was nothing. Char would most likely never love again. His heart had been played too many times. Oh what had I done? 


	10. Lord Vladimere

*******Ella*******  
  
I opened my magic book. I needed a story tonight. Unfortunately the page I opened to was a journal entry. I recognized the misspellings of Hatties pen. This should be amusing.  
  
Char wuz delitefull tonite. I am afrade he spoke with Olive more than with me but he wuz in a good mood. I think he is falling in luv with me. He shud be proposing any day now. Ella wuz crying wen she came back after supper. I snuck into the kitchen and saw her. The lemon tart I snuck was delishus.  
Today wen I wuz buying a new dress Lord Vladimere stopped me in the street. He offered to buy me sumthing frum the bakery. I agrede, reluctantly. I ate five donuts and three creme filled pastrees. They wer delishus. Lord Vladimere talked a lot. He kept staring at me. He invited Mum, Olive and I over for supper in to nites. Mum says it wud be rude not to go.  
  
That did cheer me up. Lord Vladimere was rich, young and handsome but he was a spoiled man. He got whatever he wanted. If he was in love with Hattie he would do anything to marry her. They deserved each other. If Char marries Mum Olga will jump at the chance for Hattie to marry him. I chuckled.  
  
I turned the page and saw and illustration of a girl petting a beautiful kitten. It was a story about a princess whose father always went away on quests and came back with ridiculous items and a boy who did everything to impress his two brothers but nothing worked. The boy rescued three horses from a magicians spell and then used them to get to the princess who sat atop a glass hill with her cat. They fell in love and married and the boy never went on quests because he was too busy inventing things. It was a sweet story.  
  
The next page was a journal entry of Chars. It was just after he returned home from dinner it looked like.  
  
I do not understand what is going on. I went to dinner at Hatties home. It was awful. She said terrible things about Lela. At one point I could hardly control my curiosity. I asked how Ella was doing. Madame Olga and Hattie just stared at me. Finally Madame Olga replied, "She's doing well. She's very happy here." What did she mean 'here'? Then when I was leaving I saw her in a tree staring at me. She tried to hide but I saw her. What was she doing there? These questions spin through my head. I am now going to ask Lela for that will take my mind off of everything.  
  
Ask her what? I wondered. I turned the page again. There was a girl who looked a lot like me standing shocked. Kneeling in front of her was a regal man holding out a diamond ring. My stomach did a back flip when I realized Char was going to marry Lela. My dear sweet Char was going to marry someone else. I cried myself to sleep. 


	11. The Masked Dancer

*******Lela*******  
  
I was awoken by a quiet knock on my door. I sat up and wiped my face. Pulling on a dress robe I went over to the door and opened it. Char was standing there holding a bouquet of flowers.  
"I'm sorry I got mad," he said, handing them to me.  
"And I m so sorry I lied."  
"May I come in?" he asked.  
"Of course. Have a seat," I pointed to the little round table near my bed.  
"I don't want you to leave tomorrow morning. I'd like you to stay a bit longer."  
"Are you sure, your highness?"  
"Char, and yes I'm sure. You know something, I saw the Ogre Tamer tonight after dinner." "Really? Did you speak to her?" "No, she was up a tree at the house I was having dinner at. Strange, isn't it?" "Very," I kept my promise and didn't say anything. After a moment of silence Char said, "Tell me, is there another Lela in Bast?"  
"No, other than my mother. The strangest thing is that I look like her."  
"Yes I was thinking about that. You don't have a twin do you?" he asked, jokingly.  
"No. I don't have any siblings. But who in their right mind would lie about their name to a handsome man like you?"  
"Well, I can think of one person."  
Something clicked, "So can I. I have to go. I'll be back by morning."  
I threw on a cloak and ran outside. I bumped into a carriage driver, "Take me to the place the Prince had dinner tonight."  
The servant knew better than to ask questions. I jumped into the carriage and ordered him to drive faster. He stopped in front of a beautiful house. I jumped out and told the driver to wait for me. I knocked on the door. An older woman answered the door.  
"Where is she?"  
"Miss Hattie is in bed."  
"No, not her. The Ogre Tamer!"  
The woman looked confused but said, "Ella?"  
"Yes! I need to speak with her. It is extremely important! Please, I know she's here!"  
"All right, follow me."  
We went down to the servants quarters. She pointed to a door. I knocked. "Come in, Mandy." I heard someone say. I assumed Mandy was the woman who had answered the door. I entered a tiny, dirty room. I took it all in. She couldn't be rich! She was a.servant? In a little bed lay the Ogre Tamer. She was crying.  
"Did I wake you?" I asked.  
"Lady, this woman has urgent news for you."  
"Congratulations," she choked out.  
"On what?"  
"He proposed. I know," she replied.  
"I didn't accept. I told him the truth. But that's not why I'm here. Why did you say you were me at the ball?"  
"What?"  
"You were the masked dancer, I know it!" 


	12. Drakin

*******Ella*******  
  
How could she know? Had she figured it out? How could she have? I felt sick. Mandy rushed over and grabbed me before I fell off the bed.  
"I'm sorry Miss, Ella is not well. You'll have to leave."  
"But I must know!" Lela screamed.  
Mandy stood and opened the door, "You can come back tomorrow, Ella is not well. We don't want to wake the mistress."  
Lela fell to her knees by my bed, she grabbed my hand and with pleading eyes said, "Ella, that is your name. Same four letters as mine. You and I look alike. You are the only person who would lie to Char, for reasons I don't know and don't have to. I just know he deserves the truth. Are you the masked dancer?"  
I was in tears by now, Mandy took my hands away from Lela and said, "You can come back tomorrow. Ella is not well."  
Lela stared hard at me before leaving the room. Mandy escorted her out I was awoken later she came running back in. She held a carpetbag in her hand and began throwing things into it.  
"What are we going to do?" I asked.  
"We're getting out of here. It's already morning; we have to hurry. Come child. My things are already packed. Take my hand, I'll help you stay up."  
"Where are we going?" I asked as I climbed out of the bed.  
"We're going to visit a friend of mine," she looked up and shouted, "Drakin!"  
We were swept away in a gust of wind. We turned and turned and turned. I was about to retch. My head hurt. Suddenly we stopped. We were no longer in my dingy room. We were in a beautifully furnished parlor. A fire was burning in the fireplace and there were three fluffy chairs around a table. On the table was a tray of hot cocoa and mints.  
"Mandy, it's been so long," said a thin old man as he entered the room, "Please take a seat."  
Grateful for the invitation I melted into the nearest chair. The man poured me a cup of cocoa and stirred it with a peppermint stick. I held it in my hands and drank slowly. It tasted so good. Better than any cocoa I had ever tasted, other than Mandy's.  
"You're a fairy!" I cried when I realized it.  
"That I am. Drakin's the name. It is so good to meet you. You must be an Eleanor," he said, holding a hand out to me.  
"Ella. Nice to meet you too," I shook his hand weakly.  
"You just sit here and relax, Ella. Drakin and I have.things to discuss," Mandy said, hinting to Drakin.  
"Yes. It's been so long, we have a lot of catching up to do," Drakin replied, following Mandy out of the room.  
They closed the door but I, not wanting to miss anything, snuck over and opened it a crack. I could see the hem of Mandy's dress. It took a moment to grasp what they were saying. They were talking so quietly.  
"She has to stay here. Matters of the heart are best served away from. well away from the lover," Mandy said.  
"Oh, so that explains it," Drakin replied, sounding slightly upset.  
"We're not getting into that right now Drakin. We'll talk later. Now I have to go back. I don't want the Mistress to get suspicious. Will you be able to take care of her?"  
"Of course. You should know."  
"Drakin! I'll explain everything later. All I can say right now is that Lucinda bestowed a blessing on Ella at birth."  
"Oh dear. Well at least she's not a squirrel," Drakin said, his voice full of sympathy.  
"Obedience," Mandy replied, her voice matching his.  
"Oh, I wonder how she got the idea for that? If someone suggested it I hope she bestowed it on them."  
"Yes. Well I must be getting back. Take care of her. I will be back tonight. Goodbye Drakin."  
"Goodbye Mandy," he said, as if it hurt.  
Her dress disappeared. I closed the door and slid back to my seat. Just as I settled myself Drakin came into the room. He smiled at me before sitting down in the chair across from mine. We stared at each other for a long time. We were trying to read each other's thoughts. I was failing miserably and I hoped he was too.  
Finally I asked, "How do you know Mandy?"  
He smiled as if he had been expecting this, "We're both fairies. You know how it is."  
"I think it's more than that."  
He chuckled, "You've had a long night; we'd better get you to bed."  
"Tell me how you know Mandy!" I ordered.  
"Well if we're going to play the order game; go to bed. I'll show you the way."  
I glared at him as he led me to bed. The bed was even softer than the chair. I sunk low into it and curled up. It didn't take long for me to go to sleep. 


	13. Drakin Revealed

*******Ella*******  
  
I stayed with Drakin for the rest of the week. Mandy visited me at night but I could tell she was tired. On the last day of the week I insisted she stay home and rest. She gratefully accepted. It was just Drakin and I and I was determined to find out about him and Mandy. We sat at the table eating our supper. When we finished I sat back in my chair and cleared my throat.  
"So are you Mandy's brother?"  
He laughed, "Brother? Mandy doesn't have any brothers. And I'm not her sister either. Can we not talk about this?" he asked, it wasn't an order.  
"So you were in love then. When did you meet? What happened to sever your love?"  
"So many questions and none I particularly want to discuss. I think it's time for bed," he had to be avoiding orders for a reason.  
"Please tell me?"  
He sighed, "Mandy and I met three hundred years ago. Eleanor, the one she was taking care of then, was about to marry my Phil. Phil was a jerk. I was ashamed to be his faerie godfather. Mandy and I teamed up to break them apart. I guess we just fell in love then. A hundred years ago I took her to the Milky Way Café. Greatest restaurant in the galaxy. After our meal we took a walk through the star park outside. I felt the time was right to ask her to be my eternal companion. Unfortunately I was called away on an urgent mission, Phil never had kids so I was reassigned to the FBI; the Faerie Bureau of Investigation. I had to leave immediately but I promised to come right back. When I got back, three hours later, she was gone. I tried to apologize but she wouldn't take me. She said I was married to my work and she wasn't a fan of polygamy. We haven't spoken since, except now of course. I'm surprised she remembered me."  
I sat taking this all in. Mandy had never mentioned anything about a lover. I had never even thought about the possibility of her having a love life. I guess it made sense. It just made me sad. They would have made a great couple.  
"Do you still work for the FBI?" I asked.  
"No, I retired a decade ago. I live a quiet life now. Inventing new recipes and such; always did like to cook. Yes, cook. Desert isn't made," he kept blubbering as he cleared the table. I went into my room to see what the magic book would tell me. 


	14. The Plan

**********LELA*********  
  
"Mother is absolutely furious. She wants me home by next Friday. She can't believe I told you the truth," I mused, reading her letter.  
"Well perhaps I can visit you there," he said, "Or you could come back for the next ball."  
"Speaking of the next ball, I have an idea."  
"So do I. Since I know you are Lela and since you weren't at the ball that means the one I danced with isn't Lela."  
"So if you have another ball she'll come and you can dance with her."  
"And find out who she really is," he said, smiling.  
I had been plotting this all day, I wondered if he had as well. We began making plans. I couldn't wait! Ella would have no choice! She'd have to tell him the truth!  
"It has to be a masquerade, she won't come if it isn't," I said.  
"Right," he wrote it down, "How will I know it's her?"  
I thought for a moment, "I'll try and find her and then I'll tell you what she's wearing. She won't be watching for me."  
We plotted and planned for the rest of the evening. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist coming. It would be perfect! Then they'd both be happy! It was a fool proof plan. 


	15. Sparking an Old Flame

********Ella********  
  
I opened the magic book to a story. It was about Snow White. I read it quickly; I wasn't in the mood for stories. On the next page was a picture. It was of a beautiful faerie. I looked closer and realized it was a young Mandy! She was sitting on a bench in tears. She must have been waiting for Drakin to return. He had really hurt her then, but now? Could she ever forgive him? It would make her so happy!  
I turned the page. It was an invitation to Char's birthday ball. It was to be a masquerade. I knew he wanted to meet me there; the masked dancer. I knew he wanted to find out my true identity. I knew he and Lela had cooked it up together. I knew I couldn't go. But I knew I wanted to.  
I turned the page again. It was a picture of Char. He was standing in a tower of the old palace. It was the tower we had found my slippers in. He stood looking over the kingdom. He looked sad and lonesome. I ran my finger over his hair.  
"Oh Char, I wish this curse had never been placed on me. I wish I could run to you now. I wish." the tears began to fall.  
  
I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken by a soft touch on my shoulder and a soft voice whispering, "Tell me your woes."  
I sat up, expecting to see Mandy, but instead, "Lucinda!"  
"Hello darling. What is the matter?" she asked, concerned.  
I couldn't help it, it all came pouring out. I told her everything. I told her about the ball, I told her about Lela, I told her how much I wanted to go. She just sat there, hugging me and listening.  
When I had told her everything she said, "I think you should go."  
I moved out of her grasp, "What? I can't! He'll be looking for me!"  
"If I change your mask and give you a new dress, yes," she seemed to be plotting it all out, she began circling me, "Besides, you wouldn't make the mistake of dancing with him again. Darling, it will be fine. Trust me."  
All reason left me. Lucinda was going to get me to the ball! I jumped up and hugged her. I couldn't wait. The ball was in two days. I was so excited!  
"Well Drakin's coming so I'd better leave. Tata Ella dear!" She vanished.  
"Wait!" Drakin! Mandy! They'd never let me go. I had to think of something. Just then the door opened and they both came in. That gave me an idea.  
"Mandy, did you bring me some of your chicken soup?" I asked.  
"No, did you want some?" she asked.  
"Well my ears have been ringing and my throat hurts," I lied.  
"Well I'd better make some," she said, feeling my forehead for fever.  
"I can make it," Drakin offered.  
"Don't be silly, I specialize in healing. I'll be back in a moment, it just so happens Hattie isn't feeling well either and I made her some. It's bubbling on the stove now," she disappeared.  
"Drakin, I think you should take her back to the star park. It's obvious she still has feelings for you! I can make sure she isn't busy say, two nights from now, and you can take her!"  
"I don't know," he said, looking at his feet.  
"It's worth a shot. You're both suffering and it isn't worth it, trust me I should know."  
"You really think she'll agree?"  
"Well you shouldn't come right out and say you want to take her there. Be sly about it."  
"Well."  
Mandy reappeared with a steaming bowl of soup. I sat down and began to eat it. I winked at Drakin. He smiled at me and then turned to Mandy.  
"Mandy, a bunch of the faeries are going out in a couple days. Why don't we go and join them."  
"I haven't heard about it," Mandy said.  
"Well its sort of a 'tell your friends' thing. What do you say?"  
"Well why not, that is if you feel like you can take care of yourself, Lady," she said, turning to me.  
"Oh of course! I'll probably just take a nice long nap," I said, yawning.  
"All right then, I'll meet you here in two days did you say?" she asked.  
"Right. Now if you're not feeling well we'd best leave you alone," Drakin said, leaving the room.  
Mandy followed him out. Everything would be perfect. I could go to the ball and see Char again. I finished the soup and went back to sleep. 


	16. Matthew of Frell

*******Ella*******  
  
I looked in the mirror. My dress was long and silver. The sleeves were so long they trailed on the floor; they were slit from my elbow down. Lucinda had put my bow into a braided bun on top of my head. Tiny white flowers poked out of the braid. I wore a choker with crystal flowers that matched the ones on my head. The small tiara matched also, as did my new mask. I wore the glass slippers on my feet.  
"Oh Lucinda! Thank you! Thank you!" I cried, and hugged her.  
"You're welcome my sweet. Now you had better leave soon. I'll meet you at the gates at midnight. Good luck!" she waved and I was twirled around and around and landed right outside the palace gates. I walked in and gulped. My head came back to me and I realized it was a mistake to be there. Char would see me for sure! I began to panic, unable to move. I had to get out! I turned back to the door. "Would you like to dance?" An old Lord asked me. "It would be my pleasure," I said calmly. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. While we danced he told me how rich he was. I pretended to be interested but I couldn't help but look out for my dear Char. I was grateful when the dance ended and I could sneak away. "Thank you, My Lord," I curtsied and walked away. I stood by the wall and searched the room for Char. I craned my neck to see if he was dancing with someone. I jumped when someone from behind me spoke. "Are you a lady or a swan?" I turned on my glass heels. I was face to face with a lad about my age, "Swan? I am looking for a friend. It was not your business to comment and I'll ask you to apologize." He laughed, "I'm sorry. I actually came over here to ask you to dance, if you're not too offended." Well he was no gentleman but still, there was something charming about him, "I suppose you can have the privilege of dancing with me." He led me out to the dance floor, "I'm sorry I called you a swan. You are, no doubt, a peacock, for only a peacock could be as proud as you." "You don't talk to a lot of women do you? You're certainly not a flatterer," I told him. "Which would you prefer, the words of an honest man or that of a deceiving flatterer?" "I would prefer being told the name of my ridiculer." He smiled, "Matthew of Frell. I meant no offense, my Lady." I smiled back, "I'm Ella, also of Frell." "What is wrong, Ella?" he asked concerned. My heart had skipped a beat. My name! I had told him my name! And that I lived in Frell. How had my tongue been so loose? I had to do something. Quick! "But. but most people call me Elle. I spent some time in Ayortha and the name stuck. Please call me Elle." "As you wish, Elle of Frell. Did you hear that bell? What a funny smell," he winked at me. "How many lucky girls get to dance with a poet?" I asked, "Have you written any real poems?" "A few. I'm a painter mostly but every now and then I'll put a few words on paper," he said, modestly. "Fascinating!" Matthew was much more interesting than my previous dance partner. I stared into his dreamy eyes and listened to him talk about his profession. 


	17. A Fateful Fall

*******Lela*******  
  
"We found these glass slippers. They were so delicate she was afraid she'd break them, but they fit her perfectly. I wonder what happened to them," Char said, escorting me to the dance floor.  
"You must have really loved her," I replied, I didn't tell him how much she loved him.  
I had been asking for little details about Ella the past few days. I wanted to make sure I recognized her. I looked around the room, pretending to be admiring the beauty but really looking for my twin. I knew she'd come, I just had to find her. At the end of the dance Char suggested we split up for a while. I agreed and a moment later a young man asked me to dance.  
"My name's Matthew, and you must be Lela. I saw you dancing with Prince Charmont," he said.  
"Yes, I am Lela. I didn't know anyone was watching," I blushed.  
He leaned close and whispered, "You were dancing with the prince, everyone was watching."  
"Thank you for the tip. I'll keep that in mind."  
"That would be wise, people will be watching you a lot from now on," he winked.  
I was confused, "What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, you're going to be marrying into the royal family."  
"Oh! Right," Char and I had decided that as long as his parents thought he was marrying me they wouldn't stress about him getting married so he'd have more time to look for the masked dancer, only my mother knew, "I'm just so amazed its happening to me. I'm so afraid I'll. I'll mess up!"  
"You'll do fine. Just remember," he looked at me seriously, "these three things; keep your chin up, wave to everyone you pass in your coach and most important of all, make Matthew of Frell Lord over Snettering on Snoakes."  
I laughed, and then in an airy tone said, "Consider it done, Lord Matthew."  
"Finally! I've been trying to get to an insider for years!" He looked relieved.  
I laughed as he told me all the changes in store for Snettering on Snoakes. Some things were totally ridiculous, like all red heads have to eat for cherries every Saturday after supper. I laughed the entire song away. When the next song began he asked if I'd like to dance again.  
"I'm afraid I must take a little breath. You've made me laugh too hard. Perhaps we'll dance again. All right?"  
"I'll be waiting," he winked at me and then left. At a quarter to eleven I spotted him again. He was dancing with a gorgeous girl in a long silver dress. I couldn't see her face but he seemed to be enjoying himself. I turned and saw Char. He came over to me smiling. "Have you seen her yet?" I asked. He looked disappointed for a moment, "No, but I have been enjoying myself nonetheless. You?" "I haven't seen her, and I am also enjoying myself. I danced with the funniest man! I'll be asking him to dance again in a moment." "Would you mind finishing this song with me then?" Char asked. "I'd love to!" As he led me to the dance floor my I stepped on my dress and tripped. I fell to the ground. It took me a moment to gather my bearings. I looked up. I gasped! Char pulled me up. Everyone was looking at me. I blushed but tried to find her. "Are you all right?" Char asked concerned. "I'm fine, Char. Char! She's here! I saw her. She's over there somewhere! Oh where did she go?" "What are you saying? Is everything okay? Who is She?" he asked, holding my chin in his hands. "Char, I saw the masked dancer!" 


	18. Found Out

*******Ella*******  
  
Matthew and I danced five whole songs! He was so funny and kind and charming. He was a lot like Char. He wasn't as wonderful as Char but he was close. At about eleven he asked me to join him for a walk outside.  
"It's such a lovely evening. Not a cloud in the sky," I said, looking up.  
"It's beautiful," he slipped his hand into mine, I blushed but kept walking.  
"I'm glad we came out, it was getting a little too warm in there for me. Of course that could just have been from laughing so much," I gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder.  
"Could we sit, Elle?" he asked.  
"Of course," I followed him to a bench beside a small stream.  
He looked as if he was going to say something but changed his mind and said, "This would be easier if you took off your mask."  
"Does it matter?" I asked lightheartedly.  
He wasn't expecting this answer but said, "Of course not. Elle, I'm not really sure how to say this but you are so amazing. It seems that every time I find a woman something goes wrong and I guess it turns out for the best in the end, none of them have really been for me, but I just don't want to wait around for something to happen with you. All the others couldn't dream of being like you. What I'm trying to say is, well, Elle, I love you."  
I was taken aback, "Love me? Matthew I'm a rotten person to love."  
"Elle, please, will you marry me?" he asked, taking my hands in his.  
"Matthew I."  
He kissed me, "Just think about it, okay?"  
I just sat there, I couldn't move, couldn't think. He got up and left. I sat on the bench a moment longer. He loved me? Marriage? Did I love him back? I thought so, maybe. How would it work with the curse? It couldn't. I had to leave Frell. Perhaps I would go to Bast, or Ayortha, or Jenn, or anywhere but here. I looked up at the clock. It was eleven twenty. Lucinda wouldn't be arriving soon but I had to get out of there. It had been a mistake to go in the first place. I walked quickly through the ballroom. I didn't want anyone to ask me to dance, especially Matthew. I could see the door ahead and I started walking faster. I almost made it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Nope! You're not getting away from me this time," I knew that voice all too well. "Char."  
  
Ahh! The suspense is killing me! Must write next chapter! I'm so excited! Matthew and Char, who will Ella choose? This story is almost done. I hope you've all been enjoying it so far! I'm sorry there was that huge break but my computer. well we don't need to go into that(I'll start cussing if I do). Well enjoy the rest! 


	19. Unmasked

Okay, I'm this is almost over. This next part is going to be partly from the book so I'll put in bold everything from the book because I don't want to be sued or anything. This is my favorite part of the book so I hope you enjoy it. I know its short but I've got a lot coming up. Have fun!  
  
*******Ella*******  
  
I turned and curtsied, "Good evening your highness."  
"Dance with me," an order, "We need to talk. I don't know why you didn't tell me your real name in the first place but I'd like to know it now."  
"I'm so sorry, Char," I choked back the tears, "I cannot tell you my name. Please don't ask me to."  
"All right, no names. I don't understand why not but it probably isn't my business."  
A tear slipped down my cheek, "Oh Char, why did you have to be so wonderful?"  
"You love me, don't you? I have loved you from the moment those Ayorthan words came out of your mouth in your terrible accent," he laughed at the memory, as did I, "I cannot stand the mystery any longer. I don't need to know your name, just your face. Remove your mask."  
It was an order. I began to feel dizzy. I couldn't see straight. My knees felt week. I had to do it. I would take it off and then run. I untied the silky string in the back, my symptoms disappeared. I pulled the mask all the way off. Char gasped. I hesitated a moment and relished in all that could never be and then ran. As I was running down the palace steps one of my slippers fell off. I turned to grab it but Char was coming out the doors behind me. I looked around for Lucinda but it was only eleven thirty and I knew she wouldn't be there. I continued to run. I didn't know where I was going but my feet seemed to. I ran to the manor. Mum Olga's carriage was just beginning to pull into the drive way behind me. I ran inside. "Mandy! Mandy where are you?" I cried as I ran to my room. I tore off my dress and put on my dirty scullery maid dress. Mandy walked into my room then. She looked at my tear streaked face and then at my dress and seemed to understand. She sighed and helped me take off my necklace. "You went to the ball? What were you thinking? Lucinda helped you, didn't she?" she asked, I knew she would go on. "Mandy, please don't lecture me. I've had a terrible evening. I don't know what was running through my head," I collapsed into her arms and began sobbing. "Tell me everything, Lady," she said, stroking my hair, and I did. A while later Nancy appeared at my door, "It's the prince! He wants to see everyone." I didn't move. She giggled nervously, "He won't eat us, at least I hope not. Come." I followed her, my heart drumming loud enough to drown out all thought. Mandy ran up behind me and rubbed soot into my face and tied a dirty handkerchief over my hair. She kissed me gently, silently telling me everything would be all right. He stood in the hall with his knights and our entire household. Hattie, Olive and Mum Olga had come home already and were fawning over Char. In the midst of all that was important I hated him to see me covered in rags and cinders. I hid between some tall servants and tried to look as much a simpleton as I could. I hoped dearly he wouldn't recognize me. I should have learned long ago that hope is nothing more than hanging on to an impossible dream. 


	20. Breaking a Promise

*******Lela*******  
  
Char chased Ella out of the ballroom. I followed. He was standing on the stairs holding something in his hands. She had gotten away from him again. I walked over to Char and put my hand on his arm. He was holding a small glass slipper. It must have fallen off.  
"Oh Char, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."  
"It isn't your fault at all. I wanted it to be her, more than anything I wanted it to be her! I was fooling myself. She probably came to gloat about her riches. I can see that I am nothing to her," he said, placing the slipper on the marble railing and walking back towards the ballroom.  
I grabbed it and ran to stop him, "You're wrong. She loves you and she is not married. She wants so much to be with you but for reasons I do not understand she won't let herself get close to you! You must go after her. Find her. Make her see that nothing can keep you two apart."  
"How do you know all this?" Char asked suspiciously.  
"I'm breaking a promise by telling you this. We met the night I arrived here in Frell. She told me everything but made me promise not to tell you. I don't want to have broken that promise in vain. Go," I put the shoe back into his hands.  
"Lela, you have been a better friend to me than anyone ever has. I don't know what I would do if I didn't know you. Enjoy the rest of the ball. If all goes well I will not be back," he kissed me on the cheek and ran down the stairs telling one of the guards to assemble the others.  
I looked after him, "Oh Ella, don't break his heart again." 


	21. Free at Last

*******Ella*******  
  
Char brought a slipper out from his cloak, "It belonged to Ella, and will fit her alone."  
A chair was brought.  
"That's my slipper," Hattie said. "It's been missing for years."  
"You're feet are too big," Olive blurted.  
"Try it," Char told Hattie.  
"I lost it because it kept falling off." She sat and removed her own slipper. I caught the familiar smell of her feet. She couldn't wedge her toes in.  
"I'm younger than Hattie," Olive said, "So my feet are smaller. Probably."  
They were bigger.  
"Is there anyone else?" Char asked, looking around the room.  
I stepped behind one of the taller servants and wished Char would just leave! The man in front of me sneezed and bent way over, everyone turned and saw me. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Char approached me.  
"Lass," he said to me. "I won't hurt you, no matter what." He cupped his hand under my chin and tilted my face up to his. I wanted to catch it and kiss it.  
As soon as we touched, I knew he recognized me. He looked into my eyes. I began shaking with fear and nervousness and love and all other emotions. There was something in his eyes. I could see he was trying to understand. I focused all my attention on not crying.  
"That's only Cinders, the scullery maid," Hattie said. "Sire, would you care for a refreshment now you're here?"  
"She's a scullery maid?"  
"A scullery maid. Of no account. But our cook, Mandy, has cakes fit for a prince."  
"Sit," he ordered me.  
I sat. Char knelt, holding the slipper. I extended my foot and he guided it. The slipper fit perfectly, of course. What was I going to do?  
His face was close to mine. He must have seen my terror. "You needn't be Ella if you don't want to be," he said softly.  
He was so good.  
"I'm not," I said. But in spite of myself, tears streamed down my cheeks.  
I saw hope spread across his face. "That letter was rubbish. A trick." He glared at Hattie, then turned to me, his look probing. "Do you love me?" YHe still spoke softly, "Tell me."  
An order. "I do." I was sobbing and smiling all at once. How was I going to give him up again?  
Char was jubilant. His voice rang out. "Then marry me!"  
Another order. I nodded and continued to weep. But my hand had found its way into his.  
"Don't marry him, Ella," Hattie commanded, giving my name away once and for all.  
I withdrew my hand. "I can't," I said. Perhaps Hattie would save us.  
"Hattie, don't be a fool," Mum Olga snapped. "Don't you want to be stepsister to the queen and make her give you whatever you like?" She smiled at me. "His Highness is kind enough to want to marry you, Ella, my sweet."  
It had begun. The curse would make Hattie and Mum Olga as grand as they wanted to be, and it would provide endless wealth for Olive.  
"Char was looking at me with such gladness, and I loved him so. I was the cause of his joy and would be the cause of his destruction: a secret delivered to his enemies, a letter written in my own hand, a covert signal given by me, poison in his glass, a dagger in his ribs, a fall from a parapet.  
"Marry me, Ella," he said again, the order a whisper now. "Say you'll marry me."  
Anyone else could have said no or yes. This wasn't a royal command. Char probably had no idea he'd given an order.  
But I had to obey-wanted to obey-hated to harm him-wanted to marry him. I would destroy my love and my land. They were in danger, and no one could rescue them. We were all doomed, all cursed.  
Char was too precious to hurt, too precious to lose, too precious to betray, too precious to marry, to precious to kill, too precious to obey.  
Words rose in me, filled my mouth, pushed against my lips. Yes I'll marry you. Yes, I love you. Yes! Yes! Yes! I swallowed, forcing them down, but they tore at my throat. A strangled noise erupted from me, but no words, not consent. He put a hand on my shoulder. I must have frightened him, but I couldn't see his face; my vision had turned inward to where the battle raged. I heard Lucinda's voice, "My gift to Ella is obedience. She will always be obedient." I saw Mandy telling me to eat my birthday cake. I saw SEEf leering at me and heard him. "No need to be persuasive with this one. It'd cook itself if we told it to." I saw Olive counting my coins, Mum Olga standing over me while I scrubbed the courtyard, Hattie wearing Mother's necklace. I'd eaten the cake, drunk the Tonic, given up the necklace, slaved for my stepmother, let Olive suck me dry. They'd gotten all they wanted of me, but they weren't going to get Char. Never. Never. Be obedient. Marry him. Say yes. Say yes. Say yes. The tears streaming from my eyes were acid, burning my cheeks. My mouth filled with liquid, bile and blood from biting my tongue, salty and corrosive and sweet. In spite of myself my mouth opened. Consent had won. Obedience had won.  
But I clamped my hand over my mouth. My yes was stillborn.  
I remembered Char at Mother's funeral, waiting for me while I wept, grieving for Mother too. I hear his promise at the menagerie. "And soon I'll catch a centaur and give it to you." I saw him binding SEEf's ankles. I saw him, buttonless doublet flapping, bow to the Father after we'd flown down the stair rails. I saw the ball and King Jerrold beaming at his son, the hope and future of Kyrria.  
Say yes and be happy. Say yes and live. Obey. Marry him.  
I began to rock in my chair . Forward, the words were about to come. Back, I reeled them in. Faster and faster. The legs of the chair thudded on the tiles and pounded in my ears. Marry him. I won't. Marry him. I won't.  
Then I lost sense of all of it. I went on rocking and crying, but my thought burrowed within, concentrated in a point deep in my chest, where there was room for only one truth: I must save Char. For a moment I rested inside myself, safe, secure, certain, gaining strength. In that moment I found a power beyond any I'd had before, a will and a determination I would never have needed if not for Lucinda, a fortitude I hadn't been able to find for a lesser cause. And I found my voice.  
"No!" I shouted. "I won't marry you. I won't do it. No one can force me!" I swallowed and wiped my mouth on my filthy sleeve. I leaped up, ready to defy anyone.  
"Who would force you?" Char sounded shocked.  
"No matter who. I won't, I won't. They can't make me, no one can make me. I won't marry you."  
"Ella, go to your room. His majesty can have no further need of you."  
Char said, "I have great need of her."  
"Hush, Hattie!" I said intoxicated with my success. "I don't want to go to my room. Everyone must know I shan't marry the prince." I ran to the door to our street, opened it, and called out into the night, "I shan't marry the prince." I turned back into the hall and ran to Char and threw my arms about his neck. "I shan't marry you." I kissed his cheek. He was safe from me.  
He turned my head and kissed me on the mouth. The kiss swept through me, and I clung to him, trembling. Char pulled away.  
"Why won't you marry me? Why not, if you love me?"  
"I'm cursed. You wouldn't be safe if I were your wife." What was I saying? I hadn't told anyone about the curse since I was eight. Mother had forbidden it. Had someone told me to?  
No one had. Then why.  
I wasn't going to marry Char, that was certain. He looked so handsome, smiling from our kiss, then frowning in confusion, a smudge of my soot on his nose. I wiped it off. Saving him made him more mine than ever.  
Could my refusal mean the spell was broken? I'd defied Char's command. And Hattie had sent me to my room but I was still here. I had told my secret, but I felt no dizziness, no pain.  
"You're free. The curse is over, love." Mandy was at my side, hugging me. "You rescued yourself when you rescued the prince. I'm that proud and glad, sweet, I could shout."  
I had been able to break the curse myself. I'd had to have reason enough, love enough to do it, to find the will and the strength. My safety from the ogres hadn't been enough; zhulpH's rescue hadn't been enough, especially not with guards about; my slavery to Mum Olga hadn't been enough. Kyrria was enough. Char was enough.  
Now it was over. Ended forever. I was made anew. Ella. Just Ella. Not Ella, the slave. Not a scullery maid. Not Lela Not Eleanor. Ella. Myself unto myself. One. Me.  
I tore off the rag that covered my hair. Then I curtsied to Char.  
"When you asked me for my hand a few minutes ago, I was still too young to marry." I looked up at him and saw a smile start. "I'm older now, so much older that not only can I marry, but I can beg you to marry me." I knelt and took his hand.  
He didn't let me kneel before him. He pulled me up and kissed me again. I took that to signify his consent.  
  
Okay that was fun. Not. I copied six pages onto here! Well I know you're all thinking, oh happy ending, but you're wrong! What about Lela and Mandy and Drakin and Lord Vladimere and Matthew? So there will be one more entry in this. I hope you've enjoyed it. Ciao! 


	22. Epilogue

Yes, this is it. This is the end. Please don't get emotional. I know it will be hard. *Sniff* jk  
  
Epilogue  
Char and Ella decided to go back to the ball and announce the good news. When Lela heard she was the first to run up and congratulate them both. Matthew wasn't standing too far off and was quite confused by the whole thing. Char, Ella and Lela explained to Matthew the whole story. In all the excitement about getting rid of the curse Ella had forgotten Matthew's proposal! He was a little sad at first but considering he'd only known her for a few hours he was all right with it because he really like Lela better. He hadn't proposed to her because he thought she and Char were getting married.  
A month later the two couples got married. Ella's step family was not invited. They pretended they didn't care by having Hattie's wedding the same day. Yes, Hattie was married. To Lord Vladimere! They lived wretchedly ever after. Olive never married so she and Mum Olga spent the rest of their days stuffing their faces with second rate food.  
Mandy and Drakin had a wonderful evening the night of the ball and at Ella and Lela's reception they announced their renewed engagement. Mandy and Drakin moved into the palace and took care of Ella's children. Ella and Char had seven children. Lela and Matthew had five. Lela and Matthew visited Char and Ella often.  
Oh yes, and at their first anniversary party Char made Matthew Lord of Snettering on Snoakes.  
  
So that was it! I hope you all liked it. This was my first fan fic ever. I think it was pretty good, personally. Thanks so much for reading it. I'll probably write more, as soon as I get ideas. Hope you enjoyed this! Ciao!  
  
Elvinqueen 


End file.
